Fatuous Resistance
by bacatlover
Summary: AU. SasaSaku.  Her mind says one thing, but her body demands another.  Torn between want and a pretense of relations, Sakura tries to ignore the fleeting thoughts of Sasuke during her everyday encounters with him.


Please note that this IS written for a mature audience and does contain sexual content. Don't like it? Please don't read; thanks muchly : )  


**Fatuous Resistance**

Haruno Sakura stared at the clock, the seconds ticking away far too leisurely for her taste, as she absentmindedly gnawed on one blunt green tinted fingernail. Surely it had been more than ten minutes since the class had started; it seemed like she'd been there all day. Fifth period math was definitely not her favorite subject as she often struggled with the difficult equations and arithmetic. Today was especially frustrating for not only was she to work out a particularly difficult and complex problem on the board, but she was to do it with one, Uchiha Sasuke.

Torn between being petrified and wanting to shout for joy, because, while he was the perpetual "bad boy" of the school, he still was a genius with the top GPA in a class of more than three-hundred students. Ridiculous if you asked her; for one person to be so lucky in all aspects of life and to squander it because they were too stuck up and cold to enjoy what they had. Oh well, not like she cared; after seeing his poor attitude he'd quickly gone from godly in appearance to detestable and frightening.

Tapping her free fingertips on the desktop and lost in her thoughts she was unaware when two names were called to do the next problem on the board. Sakura's gaze was still intently trained on the clock hands slowly progressing forward but in her peripherals she caught sight of a distinctly and well-recognized black jacket moving towards the front of the room; a jacket that instantly had her jumping to her feet and knocking her books to the linoleum tiles at foot.

"Miss Haruno? Today, if you don't mind," the teacher, Mr. Umino said tightly, drawing his brows together.

Quickly uttering an embarrassed, "Yes, sorry," she used her foot to shove her fallen books under her desk to pick up after she finished the problem. Hustling up to the black board, she snatched a dusty piece of chalk up and glanced at her "partner."

He stared rather condescendingly at her as she pursed her lips and glanced at the numbers scrolled across the black expanse of slate. _This couldn't get any worse,_ she groused to herself, puzzlement smeared across her face as she gazed blankly at the odd mathematical equation. Maybe she could just, kind of, slide this one over. Maybe.

"Do you want to start?" Sakura asked her silent partner extending her hand and ultimately the chalk in it.

Rolling his eyes and casting a look of disdain over her, he grabbed the chalk from her hand roughly and started to work the equation. Neatly adding, multiplying, inverting, and most likely many more other terms Sakura herself couldn't quite remember. Math was most definitely not her forte.

Why was it time seemed to slow even further while standing there trying to catch up to his quick calculations and smoothly moving hand. Sakura thought it a shame that he was getting that hand chalky and pale when it was so nicely groomed and tanned. For the briefest moment she imagined those hands running over her skin, fingertips digging into her hips and his mouth at her throat. His well toned body overbearing and pushing her backwards onto the desk while those hands of his roamed her thighs, gripping them and jerking her closer while his teeth skimmed her collar bone and…

"Miss Haruno? Are you ill? You looked flush. Maybe you should go see the nurse," Mr. Umino, suggested, tone concerned and worry on his face. Shaking her head, pastel locks flipping about, to clear it from its rather lusty fog, she snapped her gaping mouth shut and looked at the board. The answer was neatly encased in a perfectly drawn rectangle.

"Yes, okay." She said, blithely willing to leave the classroom and surely the ensuing torture she'd receive from Ino, her piquant friend, for her behavior. Feigning illness, incase her teacher decided to change his mind and make her stay in the class, Sakura lightly pressed a hand to her forehead and quickly scooped up her splayed textbooks and left the room, cheeks further infused in crimson as she caught a pair of dark hooded eyes follow her exit.

* * *

Jumping as her locker door slammed shut, Sakura turned a glare on Ino. "What the hell was that for?" 

"I could ask the same of you," Ino replied snootily. "What was that all about in fifth period? You aren't even trying to hit on _the _Uchiha Sasuke! You know he and I are meant to be, Sakura, so don't you dare!" Pausing amidst her tirade, Ino saw Sakura's face, pinched in a silent laugh and let loose her own laughter. "Sorry, but you can't blame me. He's just, he's gorgeous, and you know I never call a guy gorgeous. What I wouldn't do to have him look my way sometime."

Ino's usual dreamy smile pasted itself in place while Sakura was busy looking down the hall at a figure that was all too familiar. So, she'd already deigned him as a jerk, coldhearted and completely unworthy of dating, but that didn't mean she couldn't look. He was attractive, dark, everything she'd ever wanted physically in a guy, and looked delicious shirtless, which she luckily had the chance to see during physical education every second period. But emotional, romantically, Uchiha Sasuke was as stunted as a rainforest in the desert. She'd never once seen him show any interest in a woman, never caught him trying to peep in the girl's locker room like that silly buffoon, Naruto.

Who was she kidding, and why suddenly had Sasuke been the most prominent thing on her mind? Sakura couldn't even stand him, his haughty, pompous attitude irked her and his quite demeanor was merely nerve-wracking.

"Forehead!" Ino urgently whispered. "Look! He's coming over here. Oh this is it, he's finally going to ask me out… or, or admit his undying love for me!"

"Get real Pig," Sakura said, laughing at Ino's antics (even though she herself could be considered guilty of such antics in her head). "Look, there is the front door; he's _leaving_ not asking to marry you."

"Which is why he's staring directly at me, uh huh."

Sakura simply sighed and resigned herself to opening her locker again due to Ino's closing of it earlier, and placing a majority of her books on the shelves inside. Double checking her shoulder bag for the books she'd need for homework and studying over the weekend, she noted a quiet gasp from where Ino stood near her. No doubt it was because Sasuke had brushed past her. Or she'd caught a hint of some cologne or soap that he used. _I hope I never act like that in public_, Sakura grimaced, picturing herself faltering and fumbling all over herself simply because Uchiha Sasuke walked by her. And what had happened in fifth period had been nothing of the sort. She had not been fawning over him, just… distracted by his meticulous writing and work. Smart men were attractive. Yes, that was it.

"Sakura-san," a mellow, smooth voice slide over her senses like fire on ice sending chills over her flesh and causing her back to stiffen. Warm puffs of moist breath caressed her neck and she damn near melted then and there. Not that she'd let anyone know that. Pivoting on her heel, she turned to face a darkly smirking _smart_ man blocking Ino from her view and far to close for comfort.

Sakura cleared her throat, turned a cold stare upwards, as he stood over her a good foot or so, and calmly said, "Excuse me. Would you _mind_ stepping back a bit?"

A black brow arched up neatly; he was amused. And that pissed Sakura off. He was an arrogant, cold bastard and she would certainly not be intimidated by him.

Sending a coy little smile up at him, she settled the flats of her palms on his chest. Which, she decided, was probably not that wonderful of an idea. Her intention to shove him backwards and essentially away from her instead turned into her concentrating on the feel of his muscles tensing under her touch and of the slightly hooded look his eyes took on. Sakura thought the best word to describe Uchiha Sasuke right then and there would be "danger." He was a danger to her, in more ways than one and she needed to get away from that danger.

Consternation caused her forehead to crease in a frown as she glared daggers at her treacherous hands now settled on this deliciously sculpted chest. She should have been thinking of how disgusting Sasuke was, with his horrible attitude or trying to figure out how exactly to remove herself from this position between said man and the lockers at her back. But no, instead she just thought of how close he was, of how intently he was watching her face, not looking at only what lay below her neck like most guys, and how suddenly her breath had caught in her throat and her voice seemed to have fled the building completely and not just her body.

Something was creeping through her, tightening and twisting her insides and she loathed it; loathed the fact that she was surrendering to this kind of treatment. Drawing a deep breath she set her mind and her barriers fell into place.

Sakura pulled her hands back, clenching them into fist, knuckles whitening. "Step back, Uchiha-san. Now." And again, that little smirk that seemed to set her alight, with its lifted brow and laughing eyes. But oddly enough, he did step back and without a backwards glance he ambled down the hall towards the front door that earlier Sakura was so sure he was heading to.

Ino's wide blue eyed stare could have bore holes through Sakura. "What the hell do you call that? Are you dating? And you didn't tell me about it? _Sakura!_"

"Be quiet, Ino-pig. There is nothing going on between him and me. He's just… he's just… he probably gets his jollies off by trying to intimidate others. It probably makes him feel cool or something. Just forget about it. Come on or I'm leaving you to walk home," Sakura finished, sticking her tongue out at her friend, trying desperately to change the subject.

Ino took the bait.

"You wouldn't dare!" She proclaimed rushing after Sakura… just in case.

* * *

He could still smell her. He hadn't even touched her and yet it seemed like he'd wrapped himself wholly in her. And the thing was… he _liked_ how she smelled. Some light and airy fragrance, not heady and overwhelming like the scents that most women doused themselves in. And not only that, but she'd commanded him, demanded he move away from her. No one, male or female had done that to him before, at least not one of the same age. 

He'd actually almost laughed aloud when he saw her brace herself to shove him away, but the contact of her hands on his chest had quieted that urge immediately and ignited something completely different. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if she'd been aware. Aware of what she'd done to him just by touching him, aware of the fact that her hands had been kneading his chest, fingers flexing, gripping his shirt and lifting it off his flesh.

How he'd managed to stifle his moan at both the thoughts that crept into his head with her lifting his shirt and the fact that she was so close and smelled so good he'd never know.

She was intriguing, he had to admit. Everything about her literally screamed at him; told him that she was attractive and that he had to have her. It would be an interesting game; Sasuke mulled that fact over in his mind as he closed his eyes and tried to force himself asleep.

* * *

The following Monday was infinitely better, Sakura noted in fifth period. No stupid problems to do on the board, no Ino hovering over her (as she was busy in the back row trying, unsuccessfully, to attract the attention of the snoozing Nara Shikamaru), but most of all, a certain dark haired classmate was completely missing from the classroom. _Probably skipping, _she groused to herself, nonchalantly doodling on the cover of her notebook. 

Mr. Umino was in the process of describing a method to solving quadratic equations when Ino had finally reached her limit with the sleeping boy in the back. Slouching down in her seat next to him, Ino shoved her high heel clad foot into Shikamaru's thigh, quickly removing him from his chair and depositing him onto the cold tiled floor.

"Serves you right," she quietly spit at him under the teachers clipped voice demanding that Shikamaru stop making such a racket or he'd be spending the rest of the week in detention.

Muttering a "troublesome," Shikamaru resituated himself in his seat and put his head back down on his desktop, effectively ignoring the glowering Ino.

Sakura had been quite abruptly startled out of her doodling musings when he'd hit the floor with a thud; a thud that she'd been completely expecting, in truth. Ino wasn't known for her patience after all. But what she wasn't expecting was just what she'd been busy scribbling on her paper. Up in the far corner of her notebook, jotted down in her, as she liked to call it, rough and unfeminine handwriting were two words. Two names to be more precise.

She gaped at the words that seemed to blaze before her, rearing up and off her pages for everyone to see. Quickly she threw a hand over the writing, looking around in suspicion. Had anyone seen it? Would they tell Sasuke? That was the last thing she needed – another confrontation with Uchiha Sasuke.

Jolting when the bell pealed, signaling the end of the class, Sakura clasped her notebook to her breasts, hiding the entire cover of the notebook from any prying eyes that might be lingering around, namely Ino.

"Let's go Forehead," Ino impatiently demanded, standing at the door casting an annoyed glance her way. Snatching her pack up, she shoved her books inside and slung the bag over her shoulder, hustling to her friend's side and leaving the room. Once in the hallway, Ino turned right and Sakura veered left, each heading to their separate lockers. Ino often teased Sakura about the location of her locker. Not that being near the front door was a horrible thing; it made for quick access, but the damn thing was right next to the utility closet. On the rare occasion the door had actually opened and smacked right into Sakura. The janitor always apologized profusely, but apologies couldn't quite get rid of the bruises she received from that damned door.

For some odd reason, the door stood wide open today. Disregarding that fact, she entered the combination to her locker and popped it open; once again, exchanging the books she didn't need for the night for the ones she did and so on. Of course, this only reminded her of the notebook shoved into the side pocket of her bag, which she rather hoped never to be reminded of again. That meant she'd have to copy her math notes over to another book. Either that or find some way to permanently cover the writing.

Usually Sakura waited for Ino at her locker, but today she felt like she needed the fresh air; she could wait outside. Surely Ino would figure it out… or she'd just plan to leave Sakura to walk since she'd been the one to drive the two of them to school today.

Sidestepping the door, Sakura didn't get more than two steps before a hand had gripped her arm and pulled her into the closet, jerking the door closed and sliding the bolt home in the process. She opened her mouth to scream out in the darkness, but another hand clamped down over her mouth, muffling the sound.

It was so dark; only the small crack under the door yielded any light and that was merely a bluish glow, certainly not enough to distinguish who this person holding her was. Shrinking backwards, she tried to get away from the dark figure, but those binding hands were relentless.

Only when she heard the voice did she really start to worry.

"Don't scream, Sakura," his voice was soft and close, too close, too entrancing, too everything. She was horrified; what the hell did he want with her anyways! She kept her mouth shut though as he removed his hand. She'd give him no reason to do anything to her.

Blinding light flared above them, casting shadows over his face, making him seem even more menacing than usual. Why hadn't she just waited for Ino? Ironic that she should be heading for fresh air only to get tugged into a closet with someone who seemed to staunch all airflow.

Suddenly Sasuke shifted, taking a step even closer, which Sakura wouldn't have thought possible. Following suit, she stepped back as well, retreating from his towering form.

"Wha," Sakura started, a knot forming in her throat. Sucking in a deep breath she whispered, "What do you want?"

He merely gave her a smoldering glare while stalking towards her, backing her into the corner. Some object dug into her back, causing her to flinch, but she dare not move, not with Sasuke's warm body blocking her movement and his dark eyes staring so intensely at her. Perspiration beaded on the nape of her neck and her eyes went wide as she watched his tongue skim over his bottom lip.

She was entranced as his dark head dipped down to the bend of her neck, planting an open mouthed kiss on her flesh; scorching and making her knees wobble nervously. Her hands instinctively fisted in his jacket sleeves, fingernails forming half moons in the black leather and her back went rigid.

She quickly found out that Sasuke was quite against her back's reaction; his teeth bit down, not enough to break skin, but enough to leave imprints in her flesh. The pain-pleasure caused her mouth to fall open in a gasp and for her back to arch against Sasuke's body.

Stuttering and unsure, Sakura murmured a barely audible, "S-stop." Bowing her head and discreetly inhaling the spicy scent that clung to his hair, she felt his mouth move downwards, teeth dragging down to her collar bone.

Her ragged breathing seemed to be the only sound in the room besides the muted wet noises his mouth was making against her skin. One minute Sakura was reeling in the sensations he was sending through her body and the next she was trying to remain upright as Sasuke tore her bag from her shoulder and threw it to the floor, mouth detached from her sweltering body.

Somehow a small squeak squeezed its way out of her clenched throat.

And the bastard smirked, flashing that same hint of amusement in his eyes and lifting his brow. Sakura's anger had the tendency to get the better of her and in this situation it was no different. Ready to rail into him Sakura tilted her head back, green eyes flaring with unconcealed anger.

Boiling rage collided with unadulterated lust when her eyes met his. Before she so much as uttered a word, Sasuke's mouth had planted itself fully over her lips, nibbling, sucking, tasting, leaving her straining against him, hands sliding inside his jacket of their own accord and shoving it off of his shoulders to hang from his elbows.

And then his hands were on her; those delicious hands that moved so deftly. First sliding over her waist and then grasping her hips, gruffly pulling her to him while his tongue traced her lips and plunged into her open mouth.

"Sas-Sasuke…" She tried to form a coherent thought, tried to keep her wits about her but she was failing; she could feel it even as he gripped the back of her thighs in his powerful hands and lifted her against the painted stone wall perpendicular from the shelving. All she could manage was a strangled moan as he pressed closer, molding himself to her flesh and touching what he wished.

She didn't want this to stop, ever; she could live like this forever, she decided. Locked away with this smoldering and intense man couldn't be a bad thing. And she gave in, her fear and loathing for the cold and unfeeling Sasuke melting, and she just wanted a chance to taste his skin and to touch the entirety of him. Her hands slid into his hair and her ankles latched together around his hips.

Unnoticed by the two, the door handle wiggled, key shooting the bolt out of its groove. A fresh gust of cool air swooshed over Sakura and she jerked back, rapping her head against the stone and making her grimace. But horror made her forget the pain as she stared aghast at the janitor who gave them a distasteful frown. Scrambling to get away from Sasuke, she rushed past the janitor and fled from both the lustful gaze and the one of disdain. She'd never live this down, but, she figured, it might just be worth the embarrassment if she got to do that again with Sasuke.

Dropping to his knees, Sasuke stared unflappably at the janitor, saying more with his gaze than he could with words. He didn't care what the man thought of him and he wasn't particularly happy for the interruption. But at least he had a reason to see her again; her book bag and its contents were strewn across the floor of the roomy closet. Carefully settling books, pens, pencils and a few other items into their appropriate places he grabbed the last item, a notebook with dainty handwriting and intricate patterns across the cover. Looking over the drawings and writing, he paused, a smirk curving one corner of his mouth upwards as he read two particular words. Uchiha Sakura. Indeed this would be fun, but Sasuke was no longer sure he could call this a game. And for once, he didn't mind being wrong.

* * *

_Shit, shit, shit!_ Sakura ranted quietly to herself. Of course it was only _after_ she'd run all the way home that she'd realized it was without backpack in hand. And by the time she'd gotten back to the building all the doors were locked and the faculty had already gone home for the evening. That kind of ruined her plans for the night- chemistry homework and studying for her English exam tomorrow. 

Sighing, she snatched up the phone to call Ino. There wasn't a single chance that she would tell Ino of the incident after school with Sasuke, but then again, what was she going to tell her? She couldn't very well just feign innocence and say she'd wanted to walk home or give some other haphazard answer. She needed something full proof before she even thought of talking to Ino. Thus, she placed the cordless phone back on the stand and turned towards the living room, fully intent on watching some soap operas that might trigger a good fib to pass the incident over Ino's overly curious mind.

She'd just plopped onto the sofa, ready to snuggle down into the cushions and avoid thinking of anything Sasuke related when the phone rang.

_Please let it not be Ino,_ she chanted rhythmically to herself as she hefted herself up and trotted over to the phone again. She didn't need that hassle right now; much less would she be able to come up with a viable excuse on the spot. She had never been a very good liar.

Agonizing over who it would be, Sakura picked up the phone and hesitantly voiced a "hello" into the receiver.

"May I speak to Sakura-san?" a chillingly familiar voice clearly reached her ears.

"Um, uh, this- this is she," Sakura answered, trying to seem unperturbed and calm. So what if he was calling her house? It wasn't like her phone number was unlisted; it'd be quite simple to find her number.

"Sakura," Sasuke's voice seeped into her head, making her stomach clench and her heart jerk spastically in her chest. What was it about his voice that could affect her so much? The richness of it? Just how deep it was, without being a mumble? "You seem to have left something with me after school today. I thought you might want to," he paused and she could almost see his smug smirk as her finished, "come over here and get it."

Alarms rang in her head, warning her not to go, that it was a mindless, foolish idea to even think of going to Uchiha Sasuke's house. But her body didn't seem to care. Too late to bite her tongue and swallow her words as she'd already acquiesced to his suggestion and bid him a small and quite temporary goodbye. Too late to stop her feet from walking in a stupor out the front door and down the street in the direction of his place.

Her mind argued that it was all Ino's fault. Ino was the one who had made Sakura come with her to find Sasuke's place; the one who always insisted she be driven by on the days Sakura drove them to and from school. She wouldn't even have any idea where to go if it hadn't of been for Ino. Sakura made a mental note to get her friend back somehow.

_Come over here and get it._ It had been a command and a challenge at the same time. Telling her she had better damn well be at his door in a few minutes, while also deigning her cowardly. Come and get it… unless you don't want to face me, don't want to come near me. And in some aspects she didn't. She still had no idea of what he wanted, what he was capable of. But she couldn't seem to deny her body the absolute strain and wanting, a tautness that seemed never-ending. She needed whatever he had to offer, relief would come no other way. He'd broken a seal she'd had in place for a good year or so.

Almost nineteen and she'd never even had a boyfriend; not for the lack of offers, but she'd just never found anyone that made her feel anything. And never had she felt like she had when Sasuke's hands had roamed her body. He'd dominated her, overwhelmed her senses and although she'd never admit it aloud, made her want more.

And that was how she found herself on his doorstep, hand poised to rap on the solid wooden door. Before her hand could make contact with the oak though, the door swung open, and a shirtless Sasuke leaned against the door frame, arms crossing in front of him.

"Inside. Now, Sakura," he ordered, mouth a tight line.

Stepping inside, she caught a glance of her dark maroon shoulder bag, but secretly ignored it, her breath pace increasing rapidly as she felt and heard the door click shut behind her.

She quickly found herself crushed against the light blue wall to her side, head twisted sideways, cheek to the cool plaster, and stomach pressed flat due to the pressure he was forcing on the small of her back. Sasuke's hands easily found their way to the front of her button up shirt, slipping underneath the fabric and jerking outwards. Buttons flew, one even flicking upwards and into her face. Sakura was tempted to laugh, but his hands cupping and then squeezing her bra-clad breasts halted her, tearing instead, a ragged moan from her throat.

"Sas…" she stuttered out, fingernails trying to find purchase in the wall as his teeth slid over a tendon at the back of her neck and his fingers teased her nipples into taunt peaks under the soft fabric. Her knees were getting weak; she felt incapable of remaining standing on her own, mind foggy and disoriented, diverging as her body gave into the pleasurable sensations Sasuke was inciting in her body. Luckily, Sasuke's mass supported her.

Oh god, did he support her; flesh pressed tightly to her back, molded against her heated skin, and smelling of spicy cinnamon. She could feel every inch of him, including a rather prominent part of him straining against her backside and it made her breath catch with each small movement he made.

His hands languorously slid from her breasts down and over her ribs, the pressure enough to hurt but not enough to make her endeavor to move away; instead she tilted her head back, resting it against his shoulder and inhaling deeply of his hair as his hands edged lower. Sasuke scraped his neat, blunt nails across her soft stomach and her muscles clenched, slight tremors shaking her. And then his thumbs were hooking the waistband of her skirt, pulling downwards as she felt him shift, felt that delicious part of him rub against her again.

Sasuke slowly squatted, dragging the concealing fabric over her curvy legs and to her feet, still clad in black slingbacks. Having had to brace herself, once again, against the wall as Sasuke had made his rather entrancing descent, Sakura clung to the wall like a life support.

Completely unprepared for Sasuke's moist mouth to latch onto the back of her knee, one of her most sensitive patches of flesh, she reacted instantly, knee bending, sending her foot backwards and trying to ward off the tantalizing lips and teeth and tongue torturing her. She heard rather than saw her flailing limb thump directly in between Sasuke's legs, bent outwards at the knees in his squatted position.

His knees hit the floor as his palms gripped Sakura's thighs harshly, causing a yelp of pain to emit from her mouth. His breathing came loud and ragged from behind her. Pain and lust seeping out with each exhale. Sakura waited with her own baited and uneven breath.

Had she really just kicked him in the groin? Sasuke was completely perplexed and astonished and hurting… and _livid._ Despite the pain, he still remained quite erect. Maybe it was because he knew she still stood there, half naked, not even inches away from him, or because his hands were tightly gripping the soft feminine flesh of her thighs, or simply because of the taste of strawberries that lingered on his tongue.

Everywhere he'd put his mouth on her tasted of strawberries, her mouth, her throat, her legs; he couldn't help but wonder what else would taste as sweet. He would make sure to find out.

Still hurting, but damned if he was going to let a little pain stop him from having what he wanted, Sasuke got to his feet, making sure to inflict more than a bit of pain to the pink-headed woman sandwiched between his living room wall and himself. His fingernails bit into her skin, scraping, leaving thin pale lines in their wake and his teeth grated along her revealed flesh.

Her pained gasps echoed loudly in the airy room, reverberating more in his head than anything. And each shudder and shiver that riddled her lithe body seemed to seep into his own flesh and made his skin twitch and his erection harder, more rigid and painful. But the ache seemed to urge him on.

His hands released their hold on her body and flipped her about to face him. She looked at him, eyes wide, full of lust and smoldering, and he could feel himself cave. He had to have her. Now.

His mouth slammed against her, bruising and fierce. But he noted, with much satisfaction, that she didn't complain, merely parted her lips under the prying of his tongue. Dipping the appendage inside, he ran it over her teeth, his hands twisting at the clasp for her bra. When he couldn't seem to get the hooks undone, he pulled back.

"Take it off," he gruffly ordered Sakura.

She complied, reaching behind her to quickly unsnap and remove the concealing piece of fabric while Sasuke unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, hastily jerking them off along with navy boxers.

When he looked up, she haphazardly tried to hide her bare breasts from his view. He glowered at her, annoyance evident on his face when he caught sight of her sheer black, bikini-cut panties. Not that they actually hid much, but they still kept him from his ultimate goal at the moment.

"Those too," he grumbled, cocking a brow and stepping close to her again. He had no intention of actually allowing her to remove the undergarment herself though. Instead, he slid his hands, palm flat, down her sides and under the band, tearing the flimsy cloth outwards.

After that it was simple to press his fingers to her center, massaging with his index. Her knees finally overcome by the sheer sensation, gave out, so he lifted her, one hand still between them and forcing the breathy moans and soft pants out of Sakura's swollen lips, the other, curving around and cupping her bottom. She shifted in his arm, slipping her arms about his neck and fisting her hands in the sweaty hair at the nape of his neck. He carried her to the back of the house and into his sleeping quarters. Still clasping her to him as tightly as their positions allowed, he settled onto the futon, her situated between his legs, back flat on the mattress.

He stared at the woman below him, pink hair splayed messily about her face, eyes beseeching, lips parted, and body bare and achingly alluring. His hand, damp now, still teased her. He knew that she was beyond ready.

His hand left her, much to her disagreement, voiced with a discontented sigh. With some amusement, he watched as her gaze, transfixed, followed his hand as it drifted to his mouth, tongue flicking out to taste the moisture on it. To taste _her._

He knew every part of her would taste like strawberries.

Surging forward, he pressed close, mouth closing over one pert nipple. Her legs fell wide as his erection touched her intimately. Sasuke's teeth scraped and pinched; Sakura squirmed, hoping for some relief from the ache that had been growing ever greater since that afternoon in the utility closet.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore; he could feel exactly how moist and warm she was now. He didn't give her time to think, time to breathe, time to protest, dare she even do so. He thrust, hard, sharply, driving into her as her breath was jarred from her lungs and a moan unlike any he'd heard before sounded in his ears. It was purely animalistic, pulsing and throbbing as he was inside her.

His teeth grit as he pulled out, thrusting once more only to receive that same moan, as well as a set of nails digging into his shoulder blades. It was his turn to groan as he felt those nails literally tear his skin as she scratched her nails down his back, clawing for some hold as he set a rhythm, a cadence that only his hips seemed to know as they drove forward, sometimes so harshly that his pelvis rapt against Sakura's.

Straightening his torso, he leaned his upper body into her, planting his lips upon hers and muffling her cries and his own growl as he felt her inner muscles tense up, squeezing him. The pattern he'd set grew sporadic, his breathing shaky and deep while his hands clutched her hips and he plunged into her even more rapidly.

"Sasuke," Sakura gasped out, stumbling over the single word as her orgasm swept over her, searing, swallowing, consuming her every conscious thought with the man who lay above her, the man she would swear at that moment she was in love with and with whom she wanted to spend the rest of her life. Her green eyes clenched shut tightly, the blinding pleasure of her body and her thoughts overwhelming her completely.

It was the complete euphoria; Sasuke decided then and there as her muscles convulsed around him, tearing his own release from him. Her body, her voice, her smell and taste, _her_; it drove him mad, caused him to act foolishly, like he had today in that janitors closet. And he'd be damned if he didn't love every damn minute of it.

Contented exhaustion settled over him quickly, and he collapsed onto her heaving form. Clasping her to him, he rolled onto his back, wincing slightly as the raw skin chaffed against the cotton blankets; raw skin that he immediately decided was worth it as the sweaty strawberry-scented figure above him snuggled closer, legs and arms draped on either side of him.

Sasuke was never one for snuggling, nor had he ever been presented with such an option. Always a loner, his family had long ago since died or deserted him and Sakura settled against him, heart pounding was oddly comforting, completing.

With their physical exhaustion and roaming thoughts, the two easily found themselves dosing off; moving away from each other was completely out of the question.

Waking with a start, Sakura tilted her head, glancing at Sasuke's sleeping face in the dawn light that spilled through the window above the bed. Setting up to work out the kinks in her back, she rested on her bottom, knees on either side of his hips. Yawning she drew her arms up and over her head, noting that she was still nude, as well as was Sasuke. Who had just shifted beneath her, drawing his legs up and settling the soles of his feet on the bed.

Dark eyes settled on her face and his hands stroked her thighs, the feather-light touches sending chills through her and making her smile wickedly at him, hands groping for something that lay below her frame. Hand meeting its desired location she watched his eyes grow hooded.

"Ready for round two, Sasuke-kun?"

* * *

You'd think after the time since my last post I'd have another chapter of Chakra Block for you all... but, I don't because of a LOVELY little full-time job, haha... But, this, well, this is shameless (actually, not so shameless, haha, cause I'm embarrassed about it) smut that a friend of mine requested (she gave me a plot to follow, that is) and then demanded I place on I guess there is SOME plot, haha, but, if anyone has a problem with this, just let me know, I'd rather you take it up with me personally than just go and try to get me banned... cause that would be suckage...

bacatlover


End file.
